


Miss July 2015

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: After Crane sides with his wife in all things involving them as witnesses Abbie decides she's had enough. His constant fawning and praise over Katrina is working her last nerve, so Abbie decides to do something for herself by Signing up to be one of Sleepy Hollow's Hometown Pinup Hotties. How will Crane react when he finds out that he's the last one to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head after thinking about the strain between Abbie and Ichabod after that horrible episode 'Deliverance.' Part of me always felt Abbie just wanted Crane to see her, but Katrina was such a distraction for the two of them. As always i welcome any comments. Hope you enjoy.

 The door to the archives swung open violently, as Abbie walked in nearly knocking over a bust of Thomas Jefferson Crane had placed there earlier after deciding that the archives could use a little sprucing up. It was probably all thanks to his wife Katrina Van Tassel. The woman was quickly becoming a thorn in Abbie's side. "Too bad that piece of shit didn't fall and break, she muttered out loud."

> "Whoa you look like you could kill someone, and i'm thinking that person, or person's, Is either Crane, Katrina, or both."

 Abbie stopped, and dropped her head forward in exhaustion. "Oh you're not wrong sis. Trust me on that, she snapped, ripping her favorite leather jacket off her arms and flinging it across the room. "I have had it with those two. Do you know what Crane had the audacity to do today." God I wish you could've been there." 

> "What the hell happened?"
> 
> "Gee let's see, what always happens when that witchy wife of his is comes around. "He loses focus of everything." I'm beginning to wonder if she wants me out of the picture.
> 
> "Okay now you've got my attention, says Jenny coming over and standing in front of her. "Why would you say that. and does she have some sort of like Abbie voodoo doll or something, she says laughing."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "No." Well, not that I'm aware of anyways, but trust me If she did have one of me, it would be completely unrecognizable. Jenny was completely puzzled.

> -The woman can't sew a doll worth shit. I saw the one she sewed for Henry, and that in of it self Is enough to give a child nightmares,  

> "Okay so tell me, what happened."
> 
> "God I wish you would've been there Jenny, the first time Crane screwed me over for her.
> 
> "Well you never told me all the details of what happened when the three of you were stuck in that church." Something about Henry, the jincan, and the raising of Moloch."
> 
> "Oh well let me fill you in on the little tidbit I left out." That _motherfucker._ "
> 
> "Motherfucker as in Crane, or his son."
> 
> "Crane." Abbie replied in an exhausted tone. So anyways there we are, all three of us, in that raggedy ass church, plus the demon seed _aka, Moloch_ that Katrina's carrying in a corset, and she decides that, **_perhaps we should try speaking to Henry,_** and that ** _her son isn't a lost cause._** And that _ **maybe he would help us**._ "

Jenny Immediately starts laughing.

> "This is serious Jenny. Why are you laughing,Abbie says frowning at her.
> 
> "Because, you have that whole Katrina whispery witch thing down. Been practicing much," Jenny says with a smirk.
> 
>  "Anyways as I was saying she thought persuading him to do the right thing would be a great idea, but I swear Jenny I don't know what happened to Crane, but it's like she put a spell on him or something."
> 
> "Wait. What?" replied Jenny looking confused.
> 
> "Yeah here it is I thought Crane would have my back on this, and then she like gives him this look, and then _boom ,_ Abbie says throwing her hands up in the air. He looks me dead in the eyes and says; _L **eftenant we are running out of time, the only plan we have is to beseech Henry, My mind is made.**_ _**Should we put it to a vote.**_
> 
> "Motherfucker _say what? **"**_
> 
> _**"**_ That's _exactly_ what I was thinking," Abbie replied.
> 
> "Where the fuck does he get off asking, _no_ , more like denying you a vote in having a say when he already knew it was 2 to 1 in the first place, and second, did he have to act like an asshole on top of it. Fuck, I wish I had been there, because I would have kicked his ass.
> 
> "Oh there's more, Abbie says sarcastically, The night Henry sent the succubus, I simply asked him how many times can he keep pardoning his son"s evil deeds, and then he gives me this look like how dare I even ask him that question, and instead he says **_Leftenant I must give my son a second chance_** , and that he had enough faith to believe that both Katrina and I would be returned to him."
> 
> _"I'm sorry_ , but what part of your son Is like one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse doesn't he understand?"
> 
> "i don't know says Abbie shrugging her shoulders, and looking defeated. I-just-don't-know anymore, And then he has issues with Orion.
> 
>  Jenny snorts,"Well that would be any man that has your attention for like more than five seconds, and Orion Is hot. He maybe... a little crazy, but definitely hot! and the fact that he wanted you at his side must have made  a man like Crane feel a bit emasculated. But that being said I don't understand how any of this is Crane's business in the first place, he's married, or did he forget that part yet."
> 
> _Whoa,_ back up a sec, I never said anything about Crane liking me."
> 
> "I'm sorry, let me correct that, It's more like love. He's _in_ love with you. That man's eyes have been wandering in your direction since the two of you met, Katrina being here hasn't changed a _damn_ thing."

Abbie stood shocked at the words coming from her sister. "What makes you think so she asked looking dismayed.

> Abbie, _seriously_ how could you not know, the guy has a laundry list of all the men he's detested since his first run in with Luke. Are you gonna stand there and tell me you don't find it weird that Crane has found fault with every single one. Not to mention the fact that you're gorgeous, and single, and that part irks the hell out of him. Just face it, being a Mills woman drives men crazy. The two women laughed.
> 
> "Alright so I have an idea that might take your mind  away from all of the crazy, says Jenny.
> 
> "Okay...."I'm listening eyeing her warily, because whenever Jenny has an idea, it's always something crazy. "What is it?"
> 
> "You should pose for the Hollow Town Hotties calendar."
> 
> "What? No! says Abbie scrunching up her face "I don't want the men at the precinct ogling me and shit."
> 
> "Oh please says Jenny rolling her eyes, they already do, and there's nothing you can do to change that fact.  So come on take a chance. _Be daring._ Look, if you do it _, I will. Please._ Plus when was the last time we actually did something together as sisters.
> 
> _Fine_ replied Abbie in a huff.
> 
> Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you sis, you're best, she squealed. So I already have an outfit in mind for you."
> 
> "Of course you do, Abbie replied sarcastically. I hate to ask, but I will anyway. What is it?"
> 
> "SEXY POLICE OFFICER." So we need to get you a dark blue bikini, a police uniform shirt, which I'm sure you have stashed somewhere in your locker. "Let's see... what else...," Oh! she said snapping her fingers, do you still have your cap that you graduated in from the police academy."
> 
> Yep.
> 
> "Okay so that leaves police badge, which of course you'll have clipped to the front of your bikini bottoms. High heels, or a cute pair of black heeled booties." Your choice."
> 
> _Great_ , anything else says Abbie.
> 
> "Yeah. You'll be posing on a motorcycle as Miss July." Jenny replied with a wide grin. To Be Continued
> 
>  


	2. Miss July 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Jenny discuss Crane's first ride on a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is a really short chapter.Anyways Enjoy! Thank You for all your comments and kudos!

Abbie shook her head and smiled.

> " Wait why are you smiling like that."Abbie is there something you're not telling me."
> 
> " Ehem, Well it just so happens that _Crane_ Is a huge fan of motorcycles.' 
> 
>  "Really? Since when?" jenny asked, turning her head slowly to the side,eyeing her sister curiously.
> 
>  "Since I gave him a ride." Okay, I know _how_ that sounds says Abbie laughing, but that's not what I meant. What I    meant to say, Is that my jeep broke down the night of the apocalypse, and luckily It happened right in font of a gas station, and it was Crane who spotted the motorcycle."
> 
>  "Hold up, are you telling me you stole it," says Jenny laughing. "Looks like old habits die hard _huh_ sis?"  As she found it amusing that her once fry thieving, lock picking, pharmaceutical stealing sister was still willing to break  at least a law or two.
> 
> "Jenny."
> 
>  "I'm kidding. Anyways so what happened next?"  _Wait_ , before you answer let me at least get a little snack she said reaching inside her coat pocket and pulling out a bag of chips. "Okay continue."
> 
> "Snacks Jenny, _really_ she replied shaking her head. "I swear I can't with you sometimes. Anyways getting back to what I was saying, I told Crane to grab the sword, and hop on."
> 
> "I bet you did Jenny snickered."
> 
> "Are you gonna let me finish." As I was _saying_ I told him to hop on,and he did, but then in typical Crane I'm 18th century and this Isn't proper like fashion, he starts asking me where the buckle is, so I told him to put his arms around me, and then he says that perhaps there is a horse's stable nearby, so of course with him being a married man and all, It would be considered scandalous."
> 
> "Yeah. Right. Jenny rolling her eyes. " _He was scandalized_."
> 
> "So after I got situated I went to start It up, and my booty landed on his cock Abbie says, pressing her lips and trying not to smile.
> 
> Jenny started laughing as she nearly choked on her chips. _Hold on_ I just need the visual she replied,as she closed her eyes, playing the scene over In her head. _Damn that's downright erotic."_ So Is he like _big_?"
> 
> Abbie nodded. _Yes_ very much so.
> 
> "And did he have a hard-on?"
> 
> Yep, _and_ i felt him readjust himself. Then we get to Fredericks Manor, and he hops off the bike like _hella_ fast!
> 
> "Mhm, that's because he was fully aware of his erection, and I'll bet he was thinking you were too. "Did he say anything?"
> 
> "Just that he wanted of those. "As in motorcycle."
> 
> "Right, Just the motorcycle, or you and the motorcycle, and maybe a different kind of ride somewhere in the future?' she said grinning.
> 
> " _God_ I swear, sometimes I think you missed your calling. "You should be working In a sex shop."
> 
> "Fuck You! she said laughing. "Let's go Miss July." -To be continued


	3. Misss July 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie gets some fresh air away from the Cranes, and runs into a familiar face There's not a whole lot going on . So it's a pretty quiet chapter. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Comments are most welcome. Hope you enjoy.

For the next few days Abbie pretty much stayed to herself. Unless there was some big bad on the horizon, she didn't see the need to be in the company of her partner and his wife, and it was starting to get to her as of late. It all had to do with a particular feeling she had the morning she arrived at the cabin unannounced, in wanting to brief them on the latest news of their son's whereabouts, but the looks exchanged between the two made her feel like an unwelcome guest in her former mentor's home,and with Katrina being there it made her relationship with Crane a bit more strained. She would now have to call first, and this of course made her feel awkward, so when the next opportunity sprang for her to get away from the, "My Love" couple, she took it.

"Alright i'm going out!" she said slamming the stack of books down onto the table.

"Crane looked up startled. "But leftenant you've only just arrived." Is something wrong." Is it the allergies. I know this time of year for you can be rather dreadful.

 _Nope_ , actually I am good on that front Crane  _Thanks,_ she replied in a mock tone followed by a forced smile. _No,_ I just thought I'd go out, and take advantage of some this nice weather we're having. Maybe do a little shopping. 

"Oh then perhaps while you are out you could pick up a few items for the archives. "It seems we are in need of some wood polish, a new feather duster and some wool cloths.

 _ **It's not that kind of outing**_ Abbie replied in a flat tone.

"Oh no worries then, he replied, seeming a bit disappointed. "Maybe some time later."

 _Hey Crane here's an idea._ Have you ever thought about picking up some of those _said items_ at your reenactment club. I'm sure with all the friends you've made, they'd be more than willing to hook you up."

For a moment Crane didn't know how to respond. Abbie's behavior had him feeling confused, and somewhat uncomfortable. Was she being serious, or was that a bit of sarcasm in her tone."

"I suppose I can check."

 _Good_. Sounds like a plan. Well- I- am- out -of- here, she said grabbing her wallet and keys. Be back in a couple of hours she sang out, slamming the archive doors behind her.

Stepping outside she took a moment and breathed.  _Finally,_ _fresh air_ as she continued strolling, she couldn't help but notice all the signs plastered about town. **HOLLOW TOWN HOTTIES CALENDAR GIRLS 2015.**

"I still can't believe I let my sister talk me into this, she said shaking her head and chuckling to herself. but part of her had to admit she was a bit excited. To be a pin up was hot, sexy, and empowering. Crane of course would have something to say about it, but who cares, he was in no position to say anything to her regarding a lack of clothing, especially when Katrina has been sporting the same damn outfit since leaving the hospital. Out of all the things she could have found for her to wear. It had to be a corset and a pair of leather pants. _Really_ Abbie? What were you thinking? That I was trying to help out a friend whose wife was in danger she muttered to herself.What she couldn't get out of her head though, was Cranes reaction. For all of his so called proper manners and 18th century rigidness, he sure got over that awful quick after Katrina's change in attire. After all the times she spent listening to him question her choice in clothing.

 _Leftenant aren't you cold. Leftenant, just how many pairs of skinny jeans do you own, and must they be so form fitting. My god, Is that even allowed_ (referring to her low cut tank tops) _And Leftenant, surely a woman of your stature wouldn't wear something such as that._ Okay you _need_ to stop this now Mills. You're not even gone ten minutes, and already his voice is like a constant loop in your head.

 That cock blocking motherfucker. _FUCK!!_ she said not realizing she was speaking outside of herself and now had a small audience. _Sorry_ she smiled sheepishly. "Rough day, hot weather, makes for a _cranky_ person.

"Of course dear, we're not judging says an elderly lady looking at her in a way as if she knew something, and  then giving her one of those smiles as she walked away with her female companions. "Of course you know who her mother was don't you?" 

"No. as their voices carried above a whisper. "Who?'

"Lori Mills."

Whaaaat, you don't say, replied one of the women giving Abbie a quick look of pity. "I mean I've heard the stories." Something about demons, and then there was this whole mess with both girls being missing for several days. One was institutionalized.

-"That would be the younger sister. Jenny Mills. It seems she was saying all sorts of crazy stuff just like her mother. Truth be told, she was a real troublemaker. Always breaking laws, and running _with_ _the_ boys,but the other gal. _Abbie_ , she was a little rough around the edges as well, but she turned out mighty fine, and it's all thanks to Sheriff Corbin. Trust me If he hadn't have come along  who knows _what_ would've happened. The women continued on down the street gossiping and glancing back in her direction before finally turning the corner.

 _"Wow way to go Mills_ she muttered under her breath, dipping her head in exhaustion as she walked into the next available shop, not even bothering to look at the sign. She had just walked in, when a familiar voice rang out.

_Well, well, Officer Mills._

Turning around annoyed. Hawley what are you doing here she asked eyeing him warily.

"Just saying _hi_ to Sleepy Town's finest. And I do mean fine he drawled, as his eyes roamed over her. _Mm, mm, mm_. _She_ is one fine specimen of a woman.

Abbie was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at her. "What?" Why are you looking at me like that."

"One question." You gonna pose for this calendar or what?" -To Be Continued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh it's Hawley. This ought to be interesting. Will he keep Abbie's secret. And will he be the one person who finally knocks some sense into Crane regarding his hidden feelings for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Abbie's uniform shirt will be dark blue of course.


End file.
